In the past there have been many proposals for the provision of spring loaded hangers for mounting mud flaps on, for example, a truck. Such prior art structures have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,352,502; 4,189,165; 3,999.774; 3,737,176; 3,401,953; and 3,224,791. While the prior art structures have been generally somewhat useful for the intended purposes they were conceived, they are somewhat expensive to install and to replace if broken. If the prior art structure are not expensive they tend to allow the mud flaps to shake up and down at high speed freeway travel whereby the useful effect of the mud flap is greatly reduced, i.e., they lose their effectiveness in preventing the rearward projections of stones, (for example, which have been caught in the wheel) onto the traffic behind.